Yugi meet the Straw hat pirates
by zh.icewolffang
Summary: Yugi is Yami's soul mate, but someone doesn't want Yami and Yugi together, she starts treating Yugi horribly. Yugi slowly starts believing her and only wants some true nakama that will always have his back. So Ra and the gods send the Straw hats reborn.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yugi-oh! Or One Piece, no matter how much I wished that I did. Nor do I support the use of name calling or bullying of any kind.

Prologue: _**Yugi and Yami plus Tea equals…**_

(Yugi's P.O.V.)

'Why? Why are you hurting me Tristan?' I thought as the fists of my supposed friend rained down on my stomach with increasing force.

"You deserve this you little freaky fag!" snarled Tristan while raising another fist to hit my gut again while Tea being the bitch she is watched on with an increasing smirk of satisfaction.

~5 minutes later~

"You can stop now, Tristan." Tea purred as she draped herself on him. "We can go now."

"Why stop me baby I was just getting started." Tristan said while looking disappointed.

"Because darling I have a surprise for you." Tea replied in a highly sickly sweet voice that implied more than I wanted to consider.

"Uh…" I moaned in while I wondered why Tea hated me. "Why Tea, why?"

"Why, why; you dare not know why I do this. It's because of you that Yami won't date saying he was hanging out with you. So, if he doesn't want to be around a beautiful, lovely young woman, then why should he hang around you; a short disgusting gay freak." Tea practically growled at me while looking at me like I'm a pile of disgusting slug that she stepped in.

Tea then decided to lay down her terms of her finally leaving me alone, "Just stay away from my friends, and just remember my friends are Joey, Tristan, and Yami, and if you go near my friends I will make sure Tristan, my baby makes you suffer more pain then you felt tonight!"

While Tea walked away with Tristan, I looked on with disbelief and hurt present on my tear streaked face. 'Why me? Yami barely talks to me. He doesn't even call me hiraki anymore.' Were my final thoughts after I made it home and lay down in complete pain that no one cared to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yugi-oh! or One Piece, no matter how much I wished that I did.

Chapter 1: **Yugi's memories and the Prayer**

(Yugi's P.O.V)

"I can't believe it." I thought as I saw Tea trying to hit on my Yami. The dark to my light. I feel so sorry for Yami. I can't imagine (nor would I willing imagine) the horror of her continually having her throw herself at Yami in an attempt to get a date. I would help him if it wouldn't hurt so much to do so. Tea, my hurt is her pleasure the reason I'm not standing near any of my friends, the true ones that she's so desperately trying to keep from me. She has changed so much from when I won the ceremonial duel with Yami.

~flashback~

"I won," I said in a voice so close to breaking down in mental anguish, because even though I won, I lost. Yami was allowed his rest, allowed to leave, I was happy for him, but I was so close to complete break down with the one thought that went through my mind: 'Yami, my Yami was going to leave me. My Yami.'

(Yami's P.O.V)

'Yugi won, I can finally rest in peace, but I don't want to leave Yugi, my light, my partner, my love, my life, my world.' The ancient Pharaoh thought with complete sadness coupled with hopelessness that filled my heart and soul to the breaking point, the point I've never came close to until I heard a heart broken voice cry 'My Yami.' And then I heard a voice dripping in untold power that broke me out of my thoughts and emotions saying, "**Atem, now known as Yami you have a desion before you that only you can make; you can come to the afterlife or you can stay and live your life again.**"

"I would like to stay and to stay and live my life here." 'With Yugi,' I said out loud and finished in the comforts of my mind.

"_**Very well, but know this we let you chose because true love such as the love you feel for Yugi can not be broken by the Gods, which is why we let you chose if you were to stay or go on to the afterlife.**_" A wiser voice spoke out.

"Thank you for the chance." I said and looked towards my future.

(Yugi's P.O.V)

'I can't believe his is staying, my Yami. I am so happy,' but as I look out at my friends, one face scares me. Tea, why does she look like she's the one that one a prize; why is she looking at me with so much hate that if looks could kill I would be dieing a thousand deaths in that one moment, why is she looking at Yami with such lust sickens me.

~End flashback~

Later everyone was disgusted with Tea's attitude towards anyone who was not Yami, but as soon as she realized her friends were abonding her she apologized sincerely enough and worked harder to keep them around her and away from me. I can't believe I lost the one person I thought would always be on of my friends, one of my true friends.

"Ra help me I need true friends like Joey, Yami and Seto." Yugi said and thought about Tristain and not quite believing Tristian ended our friendship just to sleep with Tea. Yugi ended his prayer and went to bed, not looking forward to the next day of torture. "Goodnight Yami," was the last conscious thought from the tri-hair colored teen.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yugi-oh! Or One Piece, no matter how much I wished that I did.

Chapter 2: **The God's Debate**

~Meanwhile in the realms of the Egyptian Gods~

"**How could that mortal be so selfish?" **Ra exclaimed in rage of Tea actions of Yugi and Yami.

"She is trying to break true love, that selfish witch." Isis exclaimed in rage.

"**Yugi needs friends, so I propose we send those pirates that just got reincarnated**." Anubis stated thinking of the loyalty that they show unto those that became their friends or nakama.

"_Yes, let's send them but we should also give them their memories and powers as insurance that Yugi won't get hurt by anything supernatural._" Thoth said sagely.

"**Agreed, lets send Ishizu to explain the situation to them.**" Ra stated and ended that meeting when all were in agreement.

~With Ishizu~

"I must go to these people." Ishizu thought after gaining her mission from Ra.


End file.
